HuPC06/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC06-Hana invites the others on a date.png|Hana invites the others on a date HuPC06-Saaya Homare will go anywhere with Hugtan.png|Saaya and Homare will go anywhere with Hugtan HuPC06-HugMan Home Center outside.png|HugMan Home Center outside HuPC06-HugMan Home Center inside.png|HugMan Home Center inside HuPC06-Saaya also loves power tools.png|Saaya also loves power tools HuPC06-Harry thinks Saaya has some strange hobbies.png|Harry thinks Saaya has some strange hobbies HuPC06-Hana on a bed.png|Hana on a bed HuPC06-Saaya Homare's faces when Hugtan rolls on the bed.png|Saaya and Homare's faces when Hugtan rolls on the bed HuPC06-Homare Saaya think the HHC is great.png|Homare and Saaya think the Home Center is great HuPC06-Shintarou says hi to Hugtan.png|Shintarou says hi to Hugtan HuPC06-Hana tells the others her dad is the shop manager.png|Hana tells the others her dad is the shop manager HuPC06-HugMan Shintarou.png|HugMan Shintarou HuPC06-Flower shop.png|The flower shop HuPC06-Parttimer called in sick.png|The flower shop's part-timers called in sick HuPC06-Hana wants to help Mari.png|Hana wants to help Mari HuPC06-Mirai Pad activates.png|The Mirai Pad activates HuPC06-Mirai Pad with Pink MC.png|The Mirai Pad with the Pink Mirai Crystal HuPC06 The girls in their florist uniforms.jpg|The girls changed into florist outfits HuPC06-Shintarou welcomes the girls' help.png|Shintarou welcomes the girls' help HuPC06-Charaleet sees that his desk is gone.png|Charaleet sees that his desk is gone HuPC06-Papple enters the office.png|Papple enters the office HuPC06-It's Papple's turn.png|It's Papple's turn this time HuPC06-Papple's taxi arrives.png|Papple's taxi arrives HuPC06-Florist Sakita Mari.png|Florist Sakita Mari HuPC06-Saaya bringing a bouquet to a customer.png|Saaya bringing a bouquet to a customer reminds Hana of something HuPC06-Hana slipped.png|Hana slipped on the wet floor HuPC06-Harry looking at flower bulbs for his shop.png|Harry looks at flower bulbs for his shop HuPC06-Harry puts Hugtan down.png|Harry puts Hugtan down HuPC06-Rena picks Hugtan up.png|Rena picks Hugtan up HuPC06-Mari & girls apologizing for the wet floor.png|Mari & the girls apologize to a customer for the wet floor HuPC06-Hana feels sorry.png|Hana feels sorry for what she did HuPC06-Harry realizes Hugtan is gone.png|Harry realizes Hugtan is gone HuPC06-Hana with smiling customers.png|Hana with smiling customers HuPC06-Hana realizes she just heard Hugtan.png|Hana realizes she just heard Hugtan HuPC06-Announcement asking for Nono Hana.png|An announcement asks for Nono Hana HuPC06-Crying Harry consoled by children.png|Harry is consoled by children HuPC06-The girls are disappointed with Harry.png|The girls are disappointed with Harry HuPC06-Hugtan and Rena in the play corner.png|Hugtan and Rena in the play corner HuPC06-The girls find Hugtan.png|The girls find Hugtan HuPC06-Hugtan swinging.png|Hugtan swinging on a rope HuPC06-Hugtan landed in someone's backpack.png|Hugtan landed in someone's backpack HuPC06-The girls can't believe it.png|The girls can't believe it HuPC06-Shintarou took Hugtan out of the backpack.png|Shintarou took Hugtan out of the backpack HuPC06-Hugtan is safe.png|Hugtan is safe HuPC06-The girls are glad to have Hugtan back.png|The girls are glad to have Hugtan back HuPC06-Shintarou likes his job.png|Shintarou likes his job HuPC06-Hana Shintarou hug.png|Hana & Shintarou hug HuPC06-Papple doesn't like the HHC.png|Papple doesn't like the Home Center's abundance of Tomorrow Powerer HuPC06-Mari feels down.png|Mari is feeling down about the customer's comment HuPC06-Papple found a victim.png|Papple found a victim HuPC06-Papples dancing with fans.png|Several Papples dance with fans HuPC06-Papple summons an Oshimaida.png|Papple summons an Oshimaida HuPC06-Papple introduces herself.png|Papple introduces herself to the Cures HuPC06-Papple angry that the Cures don't recognize her.png|Papple is angry that the Cures don't recognize her HuPC06-Precure triple flying punch.png|A flying punch by the three Cures together HuPC06-Cures caught by the Oshimaida.png|The Cures are caught by the Oshimaida HuPC06-Oshimaida hit by Heart Star.png|The Oshimaida is hit by Heart Star! HuPC06-Hana Saaya Homare enjoy their florist job.png|Hana, Saaya and Homare enjoy their florist job HuPC06-Sumire visits the girls.png|Sumire visits the girls HuPC06-Sumire says she might make a column out of the girls' experiences.png|Sumire says she might make a column out of the girls' experiences HuPC06-Hana likes the idea of a column.png|Hana likes the idea of a column HuPC06-Sumire recognizes Saaya.png|Sumire recognizes Saaya from somewhere too HuPC06-Saaya as Vegetables Girl (flashback).png|Saaya as "Vegetables Girl" (flashback) Wallpapers wall_hug_06_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC06.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes